thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shane Walsh (TDMU)
Shane Walsh is a main character and survivor in AMC's The Dead Among Us as the Deuteragonist of the first two seasons before his death. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia During his childhood, Shane grew up alongside his best friend Rick Grimes (whom the pair viewed as each other as brothers). Shane was an avid football enthusiast, playing on his school's team as number 22 (reminisce of by the necklace he wears). Throughout his high school years he was a known prankster, once stealing the principal's car. He had many casual relationships with girls - even once apparently having sex with the high school women's athletics teacher. Later on Shane alongside Rick went to college together for police administration were the two eventually became employed local deputies of the King County Sheriff's Department with Rick assigned as his partner. He became acquainted with several other colleagues including Don, Lambert Kendel and Leon Basset, he also became friends with Linda and Dianne from dispatch. The two patrolled and responded to emergencies as well as criminal altercations and incursions, thus they became effectively affiliated with the local residents of the neighborhood. Shane also served as a gun instructor, teaching several young kids how to shoot. He was very close to Rick's family and helped them out on numerous occasions such as repairing the Grimes' family basement sink after Rick had previously broken it. Throughout his adult life, Shane never married, and instead stayed a womanizer. He did however have several true relationships in his life enough to trust these women with a key to his house, but they never worked out. Shane also had a grandmother however No other members of his family are known. Post-Apocalypse The Dead Among Us TBA Death Killed By * Harlan (Alive) * Blood Loss While he was talking with Rick about being his right hand man, Shane is suddenly shot in the neck by Harlan, before he dies, he gives Harlan a final glare before dying from his wounds due to loss of blood. * Carl Grimes (Zombified) As he is about to leave the farm with his father and Hershel Greene, Carl notices Shane has reanimated and not wanting him to be a Walker for the rest of his life, Carl shoots him in the head, much to the shock of Rick. Killed Victims * Louise Bush (Zombified) * Sam (Zombified) * Christopher Greene (Zombified, Possibly) * Mr. Fischer (Zombified, Along side his fellow survivors) * Mrs Fischer (Zombified, Along side his fellow survivors) * Lucy (Zombified, Along side his fellow survivors) * Jimmy (Zombified, Along side his fellow survivors) * Three Unnamed Criminals (2 Along side his fellow officers) * Several Vato's Thugs ''(Zombified, Along side his fellow survivors) '' * Several unnamed Greene barn inhabitants ''(Zombified, Along side his fellow survivors) '' Trivia * Shane is one of few characters to appear in every episode before their death. * Shane was originally going to survive up until the St. John Dairy where he would be killed by Andy St. John however Jon Bernthal had other plans to do so Shane was killed off in The Fire Rises instead. * Unlike his canon counterpart, Shane is not an antagonist as he never shot Otis and never killed Randall. * Shane's main weapon is his Mossberg 590 Shotgun. * Shane is the second main character to die.